everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/May OTM Voting
Voting for the month of May is now c l o s e d. ---- It's that time of the month again! Congratulations to the COTM winner of April, Quinn O'Kane. Congratulations on your SOTM victory too, with Opaline Glass, Star Thalergeld, and Obsidian Tunnel. Rules are updated this month so please read the following carefully. It will not change how you vote but it will change how the admins pick winners. We're still testing out the new OTM system, so voting will close on the 23rd of April at 23h59. Let the voting begin! Rules #Do not vote for your own OC. #An OC who has already won cannot win again. #A character with the same destiny as a previous winner cannot win. #You (the driver/creator) cannot win an OTM twice in a row (you're free to vote for an OC who fits this description but they won't be able to win until a month has passed). #You can only win the OTMs of a given month if you have voted in it (aka, you will not be eligible to win the May 2017 award if you have not voted in the May 2017 Voting). This only applies for COTM and you may win SOTM even if you haven't voted for a ship that month, as we understand there are less ships and they are more subjective. In regards to SOTM #You can vote for a ship you have an OC in. #You can vote for a ship solely comprised of your own OCs, if you wish. #OC/Canon is allowed. #The ship does not have to be a romantic relationship nor does it have to contain just two OCs. Poly ships or friendships are totally fair game. #All the OCs in your ship must be present on the wikia to win the award. You may vote for a ship where only one character has a page, but the ship cannot win until / unless all the OCs have pages up on the wikia. Here's a link to the list of COTM and SOTM winners, please give them a read. How to Vote So, you've read the rules, but you may be thinking "That's all very well and good Spades but how ''do I vote?" Well hypothetical confused voter, follow these simple steps! COTM #'Comment down below which OC you would like to vote for - You can vote for multiple OCs! #We encourage comments about the characters and why you like them. #'''Character names should be given in full. #'Links should be provided' anyway, but especially if you've nicknamed the OC in your comment. SOTM #Comment down below, noting the ships you would like to vote for. #Please list both / all the OCs involved and their ship name. (e.g. 'I'm voting for KFCing, which consists of Kentucky Fried Chicken and Burger King.') #Once again, we encourage little comments about why you like the ships. Misc #You may vote multiple times and you don't have to do it all at once! If you want to add more votes you may make a new comment or edit your old one. #You may vote for COTM/SOTM in the same comment. #'Please actually list a character or ship!' I know it's annoying, but simply saying 'any of x's ocs' does not count as a vote. I don't have the time or energy to research every oc a person has ever made. A character or ship must be named to count. Things to Remember #Don't feel pressured to vote for what everyone else has voted for if everyone is voting similarly. #The winner may be unexpected as we count all votes from all previous months when deciding who wins. #It would be wise to vote for OCs with active users. In Case of a Tie The admin team has no specific protocol for a tie, but in the unlikely event we need to pick between two OCs/Ships, we will consider the following: #Which OC/Ship has been on the list the longest. #How many votes the OC/Ship generally gets per month. #Reasons people have given for voting. #How many different people have voted for the OC/Ship. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:OTM Blogs